The invention relates to a method and a system for detecting damage to components of an aircraft.
In long-term operation of an aircraft, cracks occurring in structural members of the aircraft as a result of material fatigue, for example, and damage to components such as connecting elements, cable ducts or seals, for example, can lead to a decompression of a pressurized area of the aircraft. In particular, pressure equalization processes can take place between pressurized and unpressurized aircraft areas. For example, air from a passenger cabin, which is maintained at an increased pressure relative to the ambient pressure at the flight altitude of the aircraft when in flight mode of the aircraft, can flow into a radome or another unpressurized but outwardly closed area of the aircraft. Even if they do not result in any sudden and/or complete pressure equalization between a pressurized and an adjacent unpressurized aircraft area, pressure equalization processes of this kind increase the loads acting on the structural components in the unpressurized aircraft area. In consequence of this, these structural components must be designed to be suitably load-resistant. Furthermore, ventilation openings are provided as required to reduce excess pressures.